Something unexpected
by casterheart
Summary: Beeing a Salvatore sister is hard (and boring), but at least you get to meet the originals. (Reader insert)


Being the Salvatore sister wasn't as fun as it might sound. You had to endure all the bickering and the protectiveness. And with the originals (and hybrids) running around and being dangerous, the boys were getting even worse. (Y/N) wasn't even allowed to leave the boarding house without one of them to accompany her.

So she tried to convince them otherwise. And she kinda did by promising to annoy them, until they let her go. Even though they insisted that they only let her go, because no one else knew she was a Salvatore, since she just came back to Mystic Falls and all.

That's how she sat alone in the Mystic Grill eating a cheezburger and celebrating her freedom. Well until someone sat across from her. She looked up thinking it was one of her brothers and nearly choked, because it was none other than…

"Oh my god, Elijah." She cheered loud enough for everyone within earshot to cringe. All eyes were on her, but she didn't even notice. Her whole attention was on the original in front of her. "It's been way too long." She was beaming.

"It is always a pleasure to see you, (Y/f/N)." Elijah folded his hands on the table in front of him and sent her one of his soft smiles that she loved. He was one of the few people that still called her by her full name. Beside her brothers who only called her (Y/f/N) when they were angry with her.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Come on, Elijah. We agreed that you'll call me by my nickname." She fluttered her eyelashes being all cute and watching him smile.

"I know, (Y/f/N)."

Her smile widened even more. "Aw, that's o.k., Elijah. I love it when you call me (Y/f/N). It sounds so beautiful coming from you." She gushed tilting her head to the side.

Suddenly (Y/N) heard gagging and when she turned her head she saw one of the most beautiful blondes of her life. Being a vampire she met a lot beautiful women (and men), but this one was beyond beautiful. The word beautiful didn't even come close to describe her. (Y/N) was a blushing mess until Elijah cleared his throat and she snapped out of it.

"(Y/f/N), may I introduce my sister Rebekah to you?" She jumped up squeaking and got ready to embrace the beauty, but Elijah stopped her. "I am sorry, Rebekah. (Y/f/N) tends to embrace people she just met."

(Y/N) smiled nodding enthusiasticly. She always wanted a _girl_ friend. As a human she had female friends, but those befriended her only to get close to her brothers. So she learned pretty early not to trust women who wanted to be her friends. She even went as far as to never befriend any girls. Only guys. But since Rebekah was Elijah's sister, (Y/N) wanted to be friends with her.

However seeing Rebekah's disgusted look, (Y/N) sat down pouting. "Well, it's not like I'm embracing everyone.", she mumbled sliding over to make room for Rebekah. Elijah told her once about his baby sister and (Y/N) wanted to meet her ever since, but she didn't expect Rebekah being this _standoffish_.

Elijah watched his friend worried. He knew her good enough to recognize, when she was upset. But he also knew that she would be the only person his sister could be friends with, without having to worry to get backstabbed. Literally. "I was thinking since you just moved back, Rebekah could show you around." He looked awkward around. Well as awkward as an original could get. "And maybe you could even become friends."

(Y/N)'s eyes snapped up to watch Rebekah's reaction, who just looked bored out of her mind. (Y/N) rolled her eyes and turned to Elijah. "It's really sweet of you to think of me, Elijah." Her voice was soft and a bit sad. But Elijah could tell she had a plan and wasn't going to back down. "But I don't think she'd like that. Especially when Damon might pop up at any time to spoil the fun." She cast a look at Rebekah to gauge her reaction.

Rebekah stopped picking at her nails and watched (Y/N) curious. "How do you know Damon?"

(Y/N) was grinning on the inside, but acting as if she was frowning. "What? Oh…I don't know whether Elijah mentioned…" She started cocky. Rebekah rolled her eyes. "but I have the honor to annoy Damon whenever I wish to. It's sort of my purpose in life to drive him crazy." She said shaking her hand to emphasize her words, smirking at Rebekah who in return smiled.

"How so?" Rebekah's interest was piqued.

"How rude of me. I didn't introduce myself, did I?" (Y/N) suddenly remembered facepalming herself. "(Y/f/N) Salvatore. I am Damon and Stefan's cute and clever sister. But you can call me (Y/N)." She extended her hand.

Rebekah looked confused from her brother to (Y/N) and then shook the outstretched hand. "I didn't know they had a sister. You have to explain that."

(Y/N) smiled. "How about you show me around and I'll tell you everything you want to know?"

Rebekah thought for a moment. "You know, it would be a pleasure to show you around, (Y/N)." Rebekah smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine, Rebekah." Both girls smiled before getting up and saying goodbye to Elijah.

They didn't know what the future would bring, but it would most likely be something unexpected.


End file.
